Living with Hermione
by Rajuu
Summary: Its been 5 years and life with her is magical but are we ready for marriage? Ginny/Hermione Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story I made up about me and my girlfriend Heather but I using the characters Hermione and Ginny

**AN: This is a story I made up about me and my girlfriend Heather but I using the characters Hermione and Ginny. I'm Ginny and Heather is Hermione. This is the first story that I'm posting online so I hope everyone enjoys it, I probably won't get any reviews. **

**Warning: Lesbian implications, so there will be some smut so if you don't like, after you read you'll like it. ******

Living with Hermione

* * *

I love Hermione so much. Hell I loved her ever since we first started dating back in Hogwarts. I will always remember the first day when we admitted our feelings to each other. She was so cute; she kept blushing every time I would look at her. I can't believe it has been five years now. I just got out of Hogwarts, as much as I love the school I hate doing work, the only thing I looked forward to **was** Quidditch, as dangerous as it was it was a great sport. You had to love the thrill that comes with the danger, flying in the air with danger at almost every corner. I love it so much that I decided to try out for the Harpies as the seeker, and as planned Hermione through a fit about it. She always hated when I played quidditich, especially after the one time I flew off my broom. But after long arguments, a lot of crying Mostly from Hermione), fights (where I end up on the couch), and very hot make up sex she finally let me try out. That was like last week right now I'm waiting for the call, and Hermione is pissed just..for a different reason. The thing is that Hermione has been on her period ever since last week, and she's been talking her sexual frustration out on everyone around her. For example last week Harry tried convincing Hermione to help him take care of some ministry business, Hermione went off on him. There was yelling, hitting, and the throwing of objects. Harry has been kind of traumatized since, every time Hermione has said "hi" to him since then, he screams then hides behind me. I know so sad for a man his age, but Hermione can be that scary.

But back to the present it's Tuesday, I'm sitting in my favorite chair, looking at the wedding ring I bought. I've been stressing over whether or not to pop the question yet. There is nothing really stopping me from asking Hermione for her hand. We've been dating for five years, both our families know we're together and accept it, and we're both in the perfect financial state to afford the wedding. So you're probably wondering what is my hold up, well MARRIAGE KILLS REALATIONSHIPS!! I don't care what anyone says it does. Marriage drains the love out of relationships. I love Hermione's parents but they are crazy. **ALL** PARENTS COME IN CRAZY, no matter the way, shape, or form **their** crazy. Her dad is like a crazy security guard!! He won't let us be anywhere near each other, he even glares at me like twice every five minutes. Like for example last time I was over, when we went up to Hermione's old room, we were in there for five minutes before her dad stormed in sat in between us and started up a conversation about the last person Hermione dated.

Flashback

"Ginny did I ever tell you about Hermione's last boyfriend?" Mr. Granger asked as he turned to me, I was confused as to why he was bringing this up, and the Hermione was doing sign language behind his back. I think was saying run or was that listen? I wasn't sure she knows I suck at that kind of thing.

"No I don't think you have Mr. Granger, but look at the time I kind of gotta go. Come on Hermione." I replied while hurrying to the door with Hermione in toe, but before I knew it Mr. Granger grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"Don't be ridicules Ginny, I think you have enough time to hear it." The smile he was giving me while he said that was kind of menacing.

"Dad I don't think.." Yeah Hermione was coming to my rescue. 

" I SAID SIT!!" We sat down so fast I think I got wipe lash. I never heard Mr. Granger yell like that before, so I was kind of scared, and apparently not even Hermione can save me.

"Okay well Hermione's last boyfriend was.. Luke I believe it was right sweetheart." Hermione kind of nodded as she put her head in her hands.

Then he kept going on and on about the threats he made to the boy, then how Luke left Hermione on her birthday, and then he said something about one day the boy up

up and left and no ones heard form him since. But when he looked at me expecting me to looked scared I guess, I got up and said.

"That bastard, how dare he hurt Hermione like that!? I wish I could've met him so my fist can personally tell him how pissed I am about what he did!!" I was pacing and waving my arms in the air yelling about how mad I was about that, honestly who could hurt a girl as perfect as Hermione like that, _he_ was lucky she even gave **him** the time of day, then he does that to her ON **HER** BIRTHDAY!! As I continued to rant I swear Mr. Granger gave Hermione an approving look.

End Flashback

After that me and Mr. Granger got on good terms, but he is still crazy as hell. Now if a marriage doesn't ruin a relationship then kids will. Hermione goes on and on about how she wants to have a little girl one day. I can't her preguent obviously, but she wants to adopt. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD OUR REALATIONSHIP WILL BE AFTER A KID!! Kids mean more stress, less time for sex and I love sex, then that also means arguments, and someway or another I'm going to end up sleeping on the couch!! I'm scared point blank. What if she thinks I'm rushing things, what if she gets mad, what if she says **NO**, how am I going to get the courage to ask her _**again**_ if she tells me no the first time?! What to do?! What to do?! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?! Okay okay, Ginevra Molly Weasley calm down. It'll be okay you can just.. wait. No one says you got to ask her to marry you now, give it another two or so years. Yeah that's the perfect idea, I can wait.

So with that thought in mind I set the ring back in its hiding place under the couch cushion. I know what all you out there are thinking that is the worst hiding place ever!! But if your dating Hermione Jane Granger no its not. She never touches the couch, why? Because this is my favorite spot and she knows no matter how many times she cleans up over here its going to be at least ten times worse after she is done, so she kind of gave up on it. Then all of the sudden I heard the door slam so hard a vase fell, I really didn't care cause I hate those things, but that's beside the point. The door slam means Hermione is home, she has been slamming the door everyday she has gotten home since she started her period. Its kind of a routine for her really, she slams the door, goes to the bathroom to see if she is still on her period, then when she learns she is **still** on her period she walks out the bathroom looking cast fallen, she walks to our bedroom, and gives me a longing look before gently closing the door. I hate to see her like this, but there is nothing I can do to change mother nature. But something seems kind of off, Hermione has been in the bathroom for like 20 minutes now, I know it can't take that long to check to see if she is still on her period. Then all of a sudden I'm in our bedroom, my shirt is missing, and I'm tied to the bed!!

"What the FUCK how the hell did that.. oh right magic, but still WHAT THE HELL!!" As I continue to yell a string of curses, and try to struggle out of the rope, point blank I'm scared. I don't know what is happening, Hermione is still in the other room.. OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE IS IN TROUBLE!! Then before I have time to fully panic from that thought, Hermione opens the door _**IN A BIKINI**_?! What the **hell** is going on?! Okay lets think Hermione is obliviously off her period… OH MY GOD I AM SO IN FOR IT!! And was in for it next thing I know she pressed her lips against her neck. Softly. I then slowly trailed a path back up to my mouth where her lips begged for entrance, which I happily gave her. The kiss was so passionate I felt my body burn with a heat, her hands created with every caress of my skin. She then kissed a trail from my lips to my neck again, I believe I whimpered at some point but I'm not really sure of anything except for her and her wonderful kisses. She treads a path from my neck to my navel. I loved the things she does to me, she treaded down with her explorations as I held her closer. The desire began to soar in between my legs from her kisses, as she got closer to my spot. I gave her a soft moan as approval. I loved the way she gently ate me up. I was screaming from the gentlest brush of her tongue. I was in **pure** bliss. When she began to work faster, I came before I knew what was happening. She slowly traveled back up and gave me the sweetest kiss we ever shared.

"I love you Gin."

And in that moment I knew, there is no need to wait she deserves to know she means the world the world to me as soon as possible.. why not now.

"I love you too Hermione, will you marry me? "

After that the night was filled with screaming from Hermione of course, me being tackled, more sex wonderful wonderful sex.

**AN: I hope you like the story its dedicated to my girl Heather.**


	2. Halloween Private Party

**AN: This is technically not a one-shot, because it ties into the last chapter. We'll call this a Flash-chap. Its basically flashbacks on life with Hermione hence the title living with Hermione, I hope no one thought I'd just leave it. We're going to have a lot of flash-chap. Flashbacks are going to be in italic.**

Halloween Private Party

It has been about two weeks since I asked Hermione to marry me, that eventful night. That has to be the greatest fantasy come true ever! Guess what she said… Duh of course she said yes, come on I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am the sexiest thing to step out of Hogwarts. How could she say no?

Okay I know major ego, but since the proposal I've been like jumped for sex like six times now, how could I not get an ego from that, have you** looked** at who my girlfriend is!! No fooling but Hermione Jane Granger is **extremely** sexy.

Over the past 5 years I have learned that really well, especially that one time on Halloween about 3 months after me and her started dating.

Do you want to know what happened? Do you really want to know what happened? Really? No I'm not telling you. Just kidding, I'll tell you guys about it.

_Ah today is my favorite day of the year, every candy lovers dream reality. Its Halloween. I love Halloween at Hogwarts, even though its kind of redundant cause we're all witches and wizards, __**but**__ it's still fun. You should see the kind of costumes people can come up with using magic!! _

_For example last year Harry came as a vampire it was __**so**__ realistic._

_Halloween here is the bomb, but guess who is stuck inside the common room studying for exams. I wish I could say someone else's name, but no it's me. Hermione made me stay cause I haven't studied yet. Guess __**whose**__ fault is that. Miss. Granger just had to wear that skirt for the past two weeks!! Now I'm paying for it!! But I want to get out, I want to go to the Halloween party!! I got all dressed up and everything, but do you know what the hoarsest part is? Right before I was at the party, Hermione comes out of __**no where**__ and tells me I got to study!! So now I'm here glaring at Hermione as she reads off questions to me._

_Then she just sits the book down and sighs while she rubs her forehead._

"_Ginny I know you don't want to study, but exams are important!" She proclaimed while staring at me with a hard look that just said 'It's for your own good'._

"_No I wanted to go to that party, I didn't get in this Phoenix costume for nothing. I had to charm the flames, and that was so hard. I had to make them look real but not actually burn anyone. And all that hard work was for…NOTHING Hermione!!"_

_I hated the fact that she wasn't being fair about this. And I was so angry, and you can tell by the way I was yelling. _

"_Everyone else is at the party having a good time, but no I have to study. I hope you're happy!"_

_Then I just picked up my book and proceeded to ignore her. About thirty minutes later though I started to feel bad, because I really can't stay mad at Hermione long. But when I looked up to apologize…she was gone! 'WHAT THE HELL!!'_

"_Hey Hermione are you still here?" I yelled hoping she didn't go far, and could hear me. _

_But there was no reply, even after I yelled for her like six more times. After awhile I got angry. I can not believe that she dragged me here so she could help me study, and then she leaves!! She is so lucky that I love her or oh she'd be hex into the next life time!! Then things only get weirder as the lights go off._

_Again WHAT THE HELL!! How can the lights go out at Hogwarts!! We don't use electricity like muggles!! (Hermione told me about muggle lights by the way.) I just had to put my wand in my room!! I'm such an idiot!! Lucky the light from the 'fire' on my costume allowed me to see still. _

_So here I am glowing like a wand, walking around aimlessly trying to find a door. But instead I find a window, and I discover that the light in here is the only one off… OH BLOODY MERLIN!! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!! And this is the part where I start silently screaming and some what hypervenalating. Then I remember…Hermione.. Oh bloody hell WHERE IS SHE!! That's when I noticed that the light was on in one of the dormitories. Who ever was in there must think I'm a blond. Really, do I look like I'm dumb enough to walk to the light. I know I play quitddich and I've been hit a by a couple of things, but come on!! I'm not dumb. As I turned to walk away I felt a sudden pull, and then suddenly I was flying into the room. And before I could even get a grasp on my surroundings I was tied down to the chair. I tried to struggle but it was no use the ropes were bonded by magic. _

"_Damn..I think I'm going to die.."_

And that's the story ends. I died, and others later found Hermione safe and sound in a supply closet, now go away. Okay just kidding don't go anywhere because we both know that didn't happen. Okay here is the rest of the story.

_Just before I could really start to panic, Hermione walks to the bed and takes a seat in front of me. Just she looks different, maybe it was the fact that she got an extremely sexy outfit on!! She was wearing a vampires costume. She had on the right amount of make up, and her hair was straight down and wavy just the way I liked it. Some of it fell on her face, giving her a sexy appeal. She had on blood red lips gloss that glistened in the moon light. I swore that she was a real vampire, hell she was as sexy as one. She slowly walked to me and sat in my lab. She tossed my hair back and started slowly kissing down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt as she whispered in my ear._

"_Ginny.. I'm sorry I took you from the party, I'm going to make it up to you." It was how her voice sounded so hot, low, and raspy when she whispered that in my ear that turned me on. I wasn't even given the chance to respond before I was assaulted by her soft lips attacking mine. She kept going lower and lower, biting and nibbling at everything she could reach. Before I knew it we had somehow reached her four poster bed. My head was spinning she was showing me no mercy, pumping into me harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Then I came so loud I'm surprised no shouted, "What the hell was that?!"_

Well that was the best Halloween **I** ever had. And I had many more great memories with Hermione. I'm telling you Hermione is the bomb. Okay the wedding is in like two months that gives me more then enough time to tell you all the stories with Hermione and me.

AN: Till next time many more tales from Hermione to come.

PS: To my girl who is probably going to find this story and read it. I love you now and forever.


	3. It's Heaven

**AN: This is the second flash chap for Living with Hermione. We're going really far back on this one. Like back to forth year, when Hermione came back with a new look. A hot new look. I'm still dedicating this to my girl I know she probably likes these stories; I wish she would leave a comment though. This flash chap is different I decided to mix things up. This flash chap is also a song fiction. I'm using this song I heard from this foreign band, but the lyrics ROCK!! So if you like the song I'll do another song fiction later on. **

**Song Big Bang-Heaven. Song in bold.**

As I watch Hermione jump and squeal around the mall looking for decorations. She was just so cute sometimes, and I'm so happy that we are together.

**I love you, I remember you, because life with you is Heaven**

**la la la la-**

I could never forget a single moment with Hermione. I remember every kiss, every whispered word of love, and every caress between the two of us. I love her, I truly love her.

**24/7 you are everlasting heaven**

**24/7 you are my only heaven**

**24/7 you are everlasting heaving **

**2****4/7 heaven**

It is hard to believe just five years ago I believed she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I always felt that I was never quite up to par for Hermione's standards. Hermione is smart, classy, beautiful, and over all perfect. You can imagine me being totally terrified when I told her I love her. I wasn't terrified; I was one step away from going bloody mad!!

**(Let's go) Thought it would always stay a dream, thought the second would never come**

**A Love that was way too good for me. **

**A Love that everyone wanted in their life.**

**The one I thought of every night.**

I will always remember that summer.

_Its summer and in two weeks I'm going to start my fifth year of Hogwarts. I've been hoping to get with a certain someone before the year starts cause I want to get close to them before the inevitable war starts. After what happened last year, who knows what is going to happen._

_So I felt this summer I was going to start mission get Hermione from Ron. But so far it's been no success, because they've been connected by the hip!! And I know their not dating because Hermione told me she only liked girls last year. They've been talking non stop ever since she got here, I always hoped that deep down she really wanted to talk to me. _

_But after the first week it didn't seem likely, because every time we did hang out she would suddenly run off to talk to Ron and Harry. _

**I feel thirsty because my heart flutters,**

** why does my love run away**

_This is killing me; it is like I don't even exist to her anymore. What happened to are friendship, we always hang out during the summer. I thought we would only get closer after Hermione opened up to me and told me her secret of liking girls. But I guess mot._

**I am mad, it's not going how I wanted, I can't understand**

**But I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be apart from you**

**You are the one in my life you are more beautiful than heaven**

_I was two seconds from completely giving up on Hermione, until one day she told me that she wanted to tell me something important after diner. I already was day dreaming about what we would be talking about._

**You came to me this hot summer**

**my other half that I've waited and waited for, I always had a dream about you**

_While I waited for Hermione to come up to my room, I started thinking, I miss spending time with Hermione, I always felt at peace with her, even before I started falling in love with her._

**You are my resting place in my heart; I want to stare and stare again, give and give again**

_When she came in we sat down to talk, and all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ear. I was __**so**__ nervous. What if she somehow found out how I felt and was going to tell me she wasn't interested and just wanted to stay friends. What if she told me she was disgusted by the very __**thought**__ of dating me!!_

**I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you**

**Your one phrase, that "I love you" keeps running through my mind**

**I love you I remember your love (I remember you're my everything)I hope you love me too**

_I just keep kept thinking that she was going to reject me, and with that thought I eventually started crying before she even got a chance to say anything._

**Tears of sorrow, sky, star, and heaven**

_Next thing I know Hermione is holding me close trying to calm me down, asking me over and over again what was wrong? I was so overwhelmed I couldn't even think straight._

**You breathe in my every lifestyle**

**I see only your name in my phone without knowing**

_She lifted my chin so I could look into her eyes. I loved her eyes. When I looked into her eyes, I saw a beautiful future of love in her gorgeous brown eyes. I suddenly became lost in them and I was hypnotized._

**I hold your hands several times in one day**

**I feel like I have everything when I kiss you**

"_Hermione I love you, I've loved you for awhile now. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me," The look on her face scared me, because I just couldn't read what she was thinking from it. _

**Oh baby a sweet aroma from your perfume that I fantasize about everyday**

**Oh baby a short text message is too short to express my love**

_But I just couldn't stop now; I had to let her know how I felt. "If you don't feel the same I underst…," Then I was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips covering my own. I pulled her closer, and I kiss went from rushed to passionate. It was so beautiful, and it felt so right. We had to break apart when Ron came into the room unnoticed and whistled at us, laughing right beside him was Harry._

**People make fun of me, (but) I feel happy anyway **

_After the minor shock wore off I laughed right along with them, I was just so happy I didn't care. Then I gave Hermione one last chaste kiss before laughing at the shock on her face from my actions. She was just __**so**__ cute._

**(Oh baby I feel alive anyway) because of you**

_Mum called us down to go to a __quidditch __game, and before me and Hermione walked out the door she whispered in my ear, "I love you too Gin."_

**I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you**

**Your one phrase, that "I love you" keeps running through my mind**

**I love you I remember your love (I remember you're my everything)**

** Hey, hey girl listen to me**

_While we were at the game things were like nothing happened between me and Hermione because she went back to Harry and Ron._

**Everyday I am afraid; what if you fall out of love, and become distant from me**

_When I looked up again Hermione was staring at me, with a dreamy look on her face. When she saw I was looking back, she quickly turned back around and was beet red. It was so cute. For the rest of the game I kept catching her staring, she is so cute._

**But then I remember you're my heart; and you want only me**

_Later at night when it was just me and her in my room. As we lay close together and held hands. I couldn't wipe the huge smile off my face if I tried._

**(I feel) so thankful, (I) love you so much, you are the only person in my heart you open the doors of heaven to me**

"_Hermione will you be my girlfriend." I asked as we looked at each other. She didn't even hesitate when she said,_

"_Yes, Ginny I wouldn't want anything else."_

**I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you**

**Your one phrase, that "I love you" keeps running through my mind**

**I love you I remember your love (I remember you're my everything)**

**24/7, your my heaven**

**AN: I hope you liked it. Review and give me feedback please!! I want to know how I'm doing with my first story.**


	4. Harry Problems

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay, my document keeps getting corrupted. Sorry this is a actual story chapter to make it up to everyone. Hope you like it.**

**Flash back in Bold**

**Thoughts in italic.**

Oh my god… Have I mentioned that Hermione is BLOODY CRAZY!!

Do you know what she just did?!? She did the worst thing possible!!! Do you want to know?

Well I'll tell you how this perfectly normal day went very wrong.

**Flash Back**

**I and Hermione had just got done picking out flower arrangements for the wedding. Everything was picked out, from the dresses to the location. **

**The only thing left to do is tell my parents. I really wasn't worried about that, because my parents already knew about the fact that I and **

**Hermione were dating, hell I told them that two days after we started dating.**

**Well not told more like we got caught making out, and it turned out well. It really wasn't our fault we hadn't seen each other in like two **

**months, Hermione was just calling for me in those pajamas of hers, tight shirt, those short, short bottoms. Then one second we go from **

**staring at each other to jumping onto each other.**

**Then the door opened at that moment and… Well end of story my parents know we're together. **

**Out of everyone the only person that had a problem with us being together is Harry. No real surprise there, but I am surprised at how **

**extreme he has taken it. **

**Every time we are together he goes out of his way to complain about it, and start a whole uproar about how we're being disrespectful for **

**being so intimate in front of others, knowing that we're love is a sin to the world.**

**THAT SON OF A BITCH NEEDS TO GET OVER THE FACT THAT I DON'T LIKE HIS WANNA BE HERO ASS ANYMORE!! **

**I don't like Harry; ever since he beat Voldermort he feels the world owes him everything. I know that everyone should be grateful for the**

** sacrifices he made, but dammn it there is a fucking limit to it. **

**He has been chasing me since the war ended, and when I finally told him I didn't feel the same. He had the nerve to have a fit!! He went on**

** and on about how I should be lucky he wants to be with me, and that any girl would be more then grateful to have the great Harry Potter as**

** their girlfriend, I slapped him so hard I think my hand was swollen afterwards.**

**That bastard needs to face the fact everything doesn't surround around him, and that's life!! Ever since then Harry has been the number one**

** Anti-lesbian. I don't know why, we're all straight. Being straight is when you straight up like one thing. Harry straight up likes girls, and I **

**straight up love Hermione, and Hermione straight up love me; we are all straight in our own way. **

**But aside from that, back to the problem at hand, we have to let my parents know we're dating tomorrow, we would do it today, but there is**

** this family reunion and it would be to heck to let the rest of my family know, let's just say they aren't the most accepting of people when it**

** comes to sexuality.**

**But again aside from depressing matters; Hermione and I are at the Burrow getting ready for the reunion. Since we don't want my family to**

** know just yet, Hermione had to take off her ring, and might I add she wasn't very happy about that. **

**I think the sad look she made as she had to take it off was so cute. I have to admit I was kind of sad that I couldn't broadcast the fact that I **

**was the luckiest person in the world because Hermione Jane Granger was mine, but that had to wait for now.**

**So as we mingled with the rest of my family as just friends for about two hours, the trouble started. **

**Harry Potter showed up. **

**He got straight to work on something. I just couldn't place what. He was talking with my entire family, and was quickly gaining their **

**affections with his "charm" as he calls it. Plus the added fact that he is the great Boy who lived every one of my family members that didn't**

** already know him wanted to be his friend. I didn't pay it no mind, until about two hours later.**

**Harry stood on top of a coffee table and yelled to get everyone's attention. "Everyone I have a very important announcement to make!" **

**Everyone suddenly fell silent, as if Harry was saying anything important.**

"**I wanted to say congratulations to Hermione and Ginny.."**

**The only thought going through my mind is, 'There is no possible way he could possibly know.'**

"**For their engagement, and being the only lesbian couple I know. May you both burn in hell happily forever together." And he had the balls **

**to have a huge smile on his face, as he said cheers and sipped his champagne!! The next thing I know most of my family is glaring at us. **

'**I really do hate that son of a bitch.'**

AN: This really didn't happen to us, her brother isn't really **that** evil to us, but that isn't saying that he **isn't** a pain in the ass sometimes. (Sorry love I know your gonna read this, but I had to say it.)

So here you go, now that mid terms are over I'll be updating more. Sorry for the wait, please tell me what you think.


	5. Big Contest!

Author's Poll

Alright everyone, I know anyone that has read the story thus far wants something really bad to happen to Mr. Harry Potter. So I decided to ask

for suggestions. Tell me what you would do to someone that did what Harry did to you. The rules are no killing. Please be detailed in what you

want. Whoever gives the best suggestion I will put it in the story, and if the include their name I will put them in the story as the person

who helps deal out the punishment to Harry. So let me know how violent you can be. Only rule, Harry can not die!!! I need him still for future

chapters. So please review/submit!!!

This is sincerely from yours truely Rajuu, I will stop taking suggestions in 6 days, that way everyone has time to come up with someyjing good.

Good luck don't be shy about it.


	6. Gining Revenge

-1**AN: For Christmas I'm finally updating sorry for the wait. I don't own Harry Potter, and sorry for the delay. And by the way EscapeTheFate won the contest. Her name in the story will be Fate Jordan.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~Gin-ing Revenge~

Harry was in for it, what he just did was plain evil. I'm going to kill him, no he doesn't deserve to get off that easy. I know just what I will do with him, but I don't know exactly how I'm going to torture the bastard. I'm going to have to plan this out, without Hermione finding out.

I know that she doesn't like the idea of me going head to head with the boy who lived and massacred the great Lord Voldermort.

I can still hear her giving me that lecture all over again, right after I tackled Harry to the ground throwing punches, my entire family had to drag me into a room and calm me down.

I think Mione got really mad cause I didn't listen to any bit of her lecture, but how could I. I WANTED REVENGE!

But she was talking about being the bigger person, letting it go, and not starting a war between me and Harry. And as much as I love Hermione, she knows good and damn well I'm not going to do that.

I applaud her for trying though.

But peace after Harry's little display, isn't happening.

So with that in mind I found my friend Fate Jordan from my 7th year at Hogwarts, we were always scheming together in school. Pulling pranks that would make Fred and George very proud. But now it was time to step our game up, and pull the prank that one Harry Potter will never forget.

Me and Fate met at her flat every weekend, I told Hermione that I was hanging out with Charlie. She was satisfied with that thinking I just was trying to talk it out with him, so I wouldn't do anything rash to Harry.

Yeah right she should know me better then that.

But then one weekend she showed up at Fate's with Ron, and Charlie busting in through the door catching us red handed. Well apparently Hermione does know me like that. I guess she knew where I was all this time. But then again she wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't.

We were so busted, there was no escape. I have to face the music. I could just see my punishment now.

Curfews, no favorite meal every Friday, I'm going to miss dessert for dinner. No more free time, and worst of all no more wild sex! She'd probably cut me off for weeks, maybe months!

She will take away **all** the things I love!

But to my complete surprise she came.. to help?!

Ron and Charlie explained to me that while I was gone yesterday that Harry had came to Hermione's parents house, and completely went out of line.

Harry had the **nerve** to use magic in front of Hermione's parents! Now regularly Harry would go to wizarding court, but since Harry is the boy who lived, they just took Hermione's parents and are keeping them in confinement till they figure out what to do with them.

Mrs. and Mr. Granger are so scared they don't know what to do with themselves.

And Hermione can't do anything to help them, but watch.

She even tried to explain to the ministry that her parents have already seen her use magic, but they were hearing none of it.

Harry _just_ laughed when he found out they were stuck in confinement. Hermione was beyond pissed, but the worst part was that Harry turned his father into a chicken!

And I know Harry had a thing against me, but I **thought** him and Hermione were friends till the end, but apparently not. So I guess they decided**_ to hell with it_** Harry needed to be taught a lesson.

I wasn't about to complain, I liked the turn of events.. well except the part about Hermione's parents, I feel bad for them, plus I grown to love them like family, cause well their about to be.

So with the new added help, the plan to take down Harry Potter, and give him a taste of his own medicine was on the way.

The first part of the plan was easy. Get to Harry Potter's weakness.

That was easy, his weakness was.. _me_ uhh.

It was plain to see he was still in love with me. We even went in his room to check for any evidence of this, and found out he had a book filled with all the pictures we took as a couple, he even kept everything I gave him.

Part of me felt, but the other **99 **percent of me said I'm so glad I got rid of that bastard. No matter what I did to him, what he did was out of line.

So the next thing was to get him to thing I was interested. Uhh I really don't like this part of the plan, neither did Hermione.

I had to go out a couple of times with Harry, under the appearance I was trying to make amends.

He was suspicious at first, but after a week he started to warm up to it.

A month later, on one dinner out, we danced, and.. we **kissed**, **UHHH!!!** That was the **worst** moment of my life, but I had to act like I enjoyed it. And to keep up appearances I pushed him away, and said

" I can't do this, I'm about to marry Hermione. This** isn't** right."

I tried to walk away, but he pulled me into another kiss. UHHH.

"Gin you shouldn't let that stop you from following your heart." Can anyone else say GAG ME !! I DON'T WANT YOU BASTARD!! But to keep the plan going I had to say.

" Harry I love you, but we just _can't _do this. I'm sorry."

Then I ran, and apparated straight home, …to the bathroom. Trying to get him out my mouth!There was no amount of soap to get the taste of his lips out.

When I met up with Hermione and them ten minutes later, Hermione didn't look too happy. She kinda stormed out the room when she saw me. Fate tried to convice me Hermione wasn't mad at me, just the situation. WHAT SITUATION!! She explained to me what got Hermione in such a bad mood. Apparently she had to watch everything to make sure nothing went wrong. Oh damn no wonder she was mad, well to say she was mad is a understatement, but Ron tried to cheer her up early. He decided to say

" Look on the bright side Mione, Gin didn't use your money for the dinner. Plus she totally looks fat in that dress."

Have I mentioned that my brother is a total Git. That is the wrong thing to say to a girl, especially about her girlfriend, who she is about to marry.

Obliviously he failed to cheer her up, because Hermione hexed his mouth shut, and blasted him into a wall. He is still trying to figure out how to undo the spell. All he did was make it worse, but now I know why when I asked him what was going on with Hermione, he could only mumble and wave his hands aroubd frantically.

After a little more time of planning our next course of action, we decided I have to avoid Harry for a good while, and make him want me. I hated how wrong that sounded. When we got home I had to make it up to Hermione for what happened, with a lot of kissing and caressing, and well sex, by the end of her forth orgasm I think she forgave me.

And as much I hated every minute of what I just did, the plan was working. Harry was calling me up every night trying to talk to me, and convince me too follow my heart, and come back to him, my true love. Can you say EWWW!! I wanted to tell his straight in his ugly face I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! But I kept avoiding him for a good two months making sure to stick to the plan, and he kept calling.

I had him, but the fun was only beginning, there is a million ways to hurt someone… especially if you had their heart.

And I wanted to hurt Harry Potter very bad. I just have to figure out the perfect way how.

_____________________________________________________________

AN: I hope you guys like it. It took me forever to figure out how this was going to work. But It came together, so I hope you guys like it. Again sorry for the delay. Please reviem and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Wedding Drama NO!

AN: The next chapter I hope I make things interesting for everyone. Ok I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking so long. Me and my girlfriend just broke up. I took awhile to get over it and stop crying for the past 2 to 3 weeks cause to be honest I still kinda love her, but she has made it clear that she don't love me anymore. So since this story was about our relationship, I don't know what to do with it now, but I will try.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was working.

Harry was falling harder in love with each passing day that I spent with him. I went out with him every once in awhile, but I kept it limited, knowing that he wanted more, but I refused to give it to him.

I used my power over him to get whatever I wanted. I conviced him to stand trail and get Hermione's parents out of prison, which was good cause I think they were going crazy in there. I even conviced him to donate some money towards Hermione's project for saving Werewolves, and all it took was a smile and a kiss.

Even though he deserved this, to be honest I felt kinda guilty for using Harry's feeling for me to get revenge on him. But after I thought about everything that he has done I knew he needed to get this. After another night of leading Harry on , .. I had to put this to an end.

It was time for Harry to feel real pain. We had one final meeting at my apartment, we had to find the perfect way to do this, without starting a war with Harry. We had to make sure this taught Harry a lesson that wouldn't break his heart to the poin t of no returen. And the place was the wedding.. me and Hermione's wedding to be exact.

Can anyone else say **NOT** a good idea!! But we had no other choice, so with that we all called it a night, and went home.

We got back around eleven, I just finished a very nice shower and I was about to join Hermione in bed, but then he called..

I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but I had to it was according to plan that he would call. Hermione had plannd everything he would do, the moment I told him it was over he would call non-stop, and at the wedding he would show up, probably at my dressing room window, trying to talk me out of it. And now here her first prediction is coming true. HE WON'T STOP CALLING ME! Hermione saw the phone ringing, and with irritation apparent on her face, went right into our bedroom and closed the door. I had to make it up to her later, and with the only thing going through my mind being, I hate Harry Potter, I answered the phone.

"Ginny, please don't do this we belong together." Was his desperate plea. I could hear the pain in his voice with everyword he said.

"Harry we can't, I'M GETTING MARRIED! To a wonderful women that deserves to be loved, I can't, we can't do this to her. Not now not ever!"

"But Ginny, I**_ LOVE_** YOU ! I need you here with me. I don't want to let you go, now that I know what love is, I can't live without it!"

"Harry no, we can't do this goodbye.."

"Wait Gin...."

That was the end of that, now I have to wait for the wedding, and hope for the best. And maybe just maybe Harry will take it well.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April 24, 2014

**BLENHEIM PALACE**

3:24pm

It was beautiful.

We were getting dressed up for the wedding. And I was kinda sad because I have been banned from seeing Hermione for the past two days now. She has been getting her hair, make up , and nails done. They knew if I saw her I'd mess it all up, by doing some... naughty things, so I can't see her.

But it will be worth it, I know she is going to be beautiful and plus I can get her at the honeymoon.

But anyways, back to the palace we're having the wedding at.

It is so breath taking. It's like a fairy tale wedding. In a big palace, everything seems so bright, and enchanted.

It was better then even magic.

From the great hall to the library it was a sight for the eyes to behold. There were beautiful pictures of brave soliders in what seems to be a fight in the sky in the great hall, and the library was filled with pianos, and artwork of beautiful women of many ages ago, but they don't know what true beauty is until they have met Hermione.

Educated, hard working, out going, loyal, caring, classy, gorgous, sexy and the one thing I need to make my world that much brighter in the darkest of days of my life.

Then there was the main hall, where the wedding was taking place. There were flower ornaments hanging from the ceiling by magic, the flowers changed from red to white, and they sparkled with such life it took your breath away. Rose petals were scattered around the floor, and the room was a fine cream color.

And to stay true to our house, there were two Griffindor banners in the room, on the right and left side of the room. I had to stop and laugh when I saw a picture of me and Hermione on the table.

It was when I had finally conviced Hermione to go to my Quidditich game, my team was playing against the Sweetwater All-Stars an American team.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were talking before the game in the locker room, and I was **so** nervous.

My entire family had come to the game, but they come to basically every game, but for the first time HERMIONE was coming! I wanted to impress in everyway I could.

So there I stood nervously next to Hermione, and for reasons unknown I couldn't seem to say goodbye. It wasn't helping that she kept looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes, patiently waiting for me.

I started to sweat, it felt **really** hot all of a sudden, and with a buddle of nerves I just came out of nowhere and kissed her.

I was positive the smile I could feel on her lips was because she was laughing at my weirdness. But despite that she kissed me back, with all the love I could ever want in the world. The kiss was so passionate, and filled with such love, that we couldn't help but be lost in it.

Then FLASH, the twins had caught us.

Instead of being angry like me, Hermione laughed whole heartedly, but me on the other hand tried to jump Fred for the camera. Hermione said O wasn't allowed to hurt him over a picture, and me being the lovesick puppy that I am listened to her.

I felt alot better about the game after that, and guess who won.. US!!! The crowd went wild when I caught the snitch giving us the win by only ten points. It best game of the season!! The whole team, plus family and friends had the BIGGEST party in the owner's place.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All I remeber from that night is that I got hammered, but I know it was fun. I found out later that the picture had caught me trying to beat Fread and Geroge to a pump. Now that I look back on it, I love that they took this picture. It always seems to make Hermione smile.

"Ginny come on, you have to get ready!!" I heard Fate as I tore my eyes away from the picture. The last thing I saw when I took one last look at the picture before I ran to me dreassing room, was Hermione giving her hundred watt smile as she waved at the camera. I love her, who wounldn't she is just **_so _**cute.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood in front of the mirror of my dressing room alone, with a smile that wouldn't fade from my face.

I was so happy, I was finally about to marry the women of my dreams in only a few hours.

Everything was done and I was finally dressed after two hours of make up and fitting, then three hours of me having a post wedding panic attack, it took Fate, Luna, and Charlie to calm me down, before I pulled out some of my hair.

But now I was really ready. I was ready for the happiest moment of my life, I was ready to live the rest of my life with the women of my dreams, I was ready to grow old with her, and tell her each and everyday that she was the most beautiful thing that I will ever see.

As I looked through my window I sat a reminced about all the moments of my life that had led up to this point. And knowing that it can only get better with one Miss. Hermione Jane Granger...

wait Hermione Jane Weasley, that sounds much better, by my side.

Thinking of her smile, her eyes filled with love and adoration for me, and me alone. That made me wish for time to move faster, so I can have her in my arms again already. I couldn't wait to be able to say to everyone that Hermione, the beautiful bookworm I've come to know, love, and respect is mine, to care for and charish forever more.

It was offical I was ready for this, either it was the everlasting smile on my face right now, or the fact that my heart was skipping beats at the very thought of Hermione in her dress that gave it away, but I was ready. Nothing could ruin this wonderful day for me I was ready.

But I wasn't ready for one Harry Potter to climb through my window and possiblely ruin my wedding.

"You look beautiful Gin."

Just why did he have to come, I **wasn't** ready for this. I want him to just climb right back out that window, this very moment. But he didn't he only backed me into a wall trying to geta final kiss, even though I yelled at him, I don't know like SIXTY TIMES!! To back off he was scaring me!

Can he just not get the hint or was it me. Next thing I know, he is forcing me into a kiss, this was a part of the plan, but I don't want him to kiss me!! Not today, not on my wedding day.

Then the worst thing happened, Hermione walked through the door. The look on her face purely said, pain. It killed me to see it, I never wanted to see it, especially not today, not on our wedding day.

She knew the plan but that apparently didn't stop the tears from falling.

I **wasn't** ready for this.

So here we stand, Harry scarlet red with shame. Me trying desperately to read what Hermione is thinking, and Hermione..

Glaring daggers at Harry with silent tears running down her beautiful face.

Damn, why did Hermione have to be right about Harry, and by the look on her face when she turned to look into my eyes, she was thinking the same thing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I hope everyone can forgive me for the delay, but I explianed my reasons at the top. I added some more drama to the story with chapters 5 and 6, but there will be a happy ending. Just cause I didn't get my happy ending right now, doesn't mean Hermione and Ginny don't get theirs.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make me work harder on the stories!!


	8. The Happy Ending we waited for

AN: This is going to get chaotic, but the flashback is going to end soon. I know that my chapters aren't that long, but this one will be. So enjoy and oh all rights go to J.K Rowling. Thank you Morgan Whitefang for the reviews. I love them!!! Now on to the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione this isn't what it looks like, I.."

Hermione turned her deadly glare onto him, and that shut him up quick.

"I don't want to hear your pathethic excuses, I _want_ you out of my sight** now**!!" And at her command, Harry ran right out the door with his tail between his legs. Just great the ONE time that I needed him here, he runs like a little girl, but I really can't blame him, Hermione can be very scary. Then she turns her stare at me, oh hell, I wish I could run right now. She draws closer to me, I try to back up, but she just follows. I'm kinda scared of what she is going to do.

Yell? Scream? Slap me? Call the wedding off?!?!

But she kissed me? Didn't see it coming, but right now I'm enjoying it too much to ask questions.

And what a kiss it was. I tangeled my hands in her soft curls, and pulled her close. She bit and licked my bottem lip asking for entrace that I so willingly gave. She pinned me against the wall, and let her hand slowly travel up my dress , as her other moved my head to the right so she had full access to my neck. I was melting from the licks, bites, and kisses my neck was enduring, and it was pure heaven.

I grabbed her ass, and pulled her flush agaisnt so I could grind against her core. The gasp and moan she breathed out made me only wetter. She was almost there, I want it, I wanted HER inside me NOW!

"Hermin..ee please"

"Please what my dear Ginny?" She asked innocently gazing at me. She only received a glare in return from me. Then I leaned into her, licked her ear and whispered...

"Please take me love." That I knew was her weakness, she loved when I licked her ear. She always attacked me after that.

And this time was no different. The moment I leaned back, she lifted me up and took me to the floor. She wasted no time in hiking up my dress and disposing of my knickers. The way her fingers were working me, had me moaning and screaming in no time. But she wasn't done. The moment she was about to lean down and devour me... then someone knocked at the damn door!

I groaned, straightened up and went for the door. Hermione giggled at my behavior, but I decided to ignore her and instead take my anger out on the person who stupidly knocked on a locked door. Obiviously it is locked for a reason!!

How did I know it would be my dear git of a brother Ronald knocking at the door. For reasons unknown he always seems to ruin moments between me and Hermione.

I love him, but he is a **bloody** pain when I'm sexually frustrated.

"What is it Ron?" He kinda flinched at my harsh tone of voice. It wasn't his fault that he has horrible timing I guess, this once, I'll go easy on him. So with a smile and a short squeeze of his hand, I waited for his answer.

"Have you seen Hermione? We went to get her, cause the wedding starts iun like ten minutes and she wasn't there. I had a thought she would be here." Damn busted, okay if I play it off we can get out of this.

" What in the world makes you say that?" Apparently I said that to quickly, because a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Cause your not innocent, plus you got a little lipstick on your neck my dear sister." I could feel the blush creeping over my features, damn Hermione and her kinkyness. She just couldn't control herself. Not like I would have let her stop but thats not the point.

" For your information brother this is not what it looks like, I accidently put lipstick on myself." Obiviously that didn't work cause he gave me that 'You've gotta be kidding me look.'

"I know I have my moments.."

".... Ron "

" Okay I have alot of moments, but I'm not **stupid**, how could you think I'd really believe that load of crap?"

"I'm sorry but it's all I had." The lopsided smile I tried to give did nothing to ease his glare.

"Whatever Gin, just tell Hermione to get to her room in like five minutes so we can get this show on the road, that should you guys enough time to satisfy your hormones."

That got him punch in the gut, and the door slammed in his face.

The arms that circled around my waist found a way to settle me down.

"May I ask you something love ?"

"Anything you want."

"Why aren't you mad? I'd be furious if I saw a guy kissing you. But your so loving right now."

She turned me around, and smiled. The look in her eyes and with the sun's glow shining on her,.. she was an angel.. **My** angel.

"Because I love you, and its my fault, I was the one that mad the plan, but know this.." And suddenly she pulled me flush against her body. It sent such chills through my body, the way she was taking command I almost moaned. And with her lips just centimeters from mine, she whispered.

"Your mine, and mine alone. Never forget that, or I'll be forced to remind.." Then with a kiss that curled my very soul, and filled it with desire.

"In a very seductive way love." The smug smirk on her face did nothing but heighten my desire for her. And with that she was gone, leaving me aroused to the heightest point with no return.

She is such a temptress sometimes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was so nervous the wedding was starting.

Everyone was in my dressing room running around making sure I was ready, Hermione was already at the alter waiting for me.

I hope she likes the vows I made her, but what if she hates them?

What if I trip on my to the alter?

WHAT IF ILOOK UGLY IN THIS DRESS?!?

**WHAT IF MY FATHER SAYS SOMETHING EMBARRASSING!?!?!**

Fate stepped into my vision shaking me from my thoughs.

"Ginny your my best friend, it's going to be fine. Your not clusmy so stop thinking like that, your father isn't crazy if he did anything your mom will hex him into the 30th century, and Hermione loves you, if you were in a bum's outfit she'd think you were absolutely beautiful. Stop worring, cause your on."

What the hell she has done that since I've known her. Is she psych?

"How do you do that?"

"Your just easy to read, and no I'm not psych."

That is just scary.

"Well my name is Fate so maybe I have a gift for telling what people are thinking."

If she reads my thoughts one more time I'm going to hex her til her hair turns white.

"........"

I thought so.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Okay here I go I'm walking to the entrance to meet my dad.

I'm ready, totally absolutely ready for this.

Nothing is going to get in my way.

"Ginny wait please don't do this."

And here goes this bastard again totally messing up **everything**, and when I had finally got myself in the right state of mind. He has the perfect timing to _completely_ ruin my life i n every single way.

"Harry right now, I'm about to get married."

I tried to walk past him and he had the gull to pin me against the wall.

"Harry I said **move**, NOW!"

"Ginny I can't let you do this. We belong together! I won't let you go make yourself mioserable!'

I know that he didn't, and I **hope** he isn't stupid enough to say what I think he is about to say!

"Besides Hermione can never do you like I can."

Urrr stop, bring it back. I KNOW he didn't say what I thought he just said! Not about MY girl, MY wife, MY love, MY everything, MY HERMIONE! He has got to have lost his mind if he thinks, I'm going to stand here and let **him** talk about the most beautiful girl in the world** like** that!! He **has **lost his rabbit ass mind if he thinks so!!

First a nice well placed slap to the face. And I am quite proud of myself for putting that shocked look on his face.

"First off **we** don't belong together, and it may be hard for you to hear this, but what we had was a mistake. And I'm marrying Hermione, because I LOVE HER. I won't be miserable cause she cares for me more then anyone could, and if you really cared for me, you'd except that and be happy for us."

"But gin.."

"Harry I'm getting married. I have to go."

I saw the tears in his eyes, I saw the hestitation he had when he let me go, and I heard the quiver in his voice as he said his last farewell.

But I also saw him smile, I felt the hug he gave me before I walked away, and I heard what he said,..

"MAKE SURE I GET A TAPE OF THE HONEYMOON!!"

Yeah I would've normally hex someone for that, but that was my sign that everything was going to be okay. And that me and Harry can be friends again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ginny where have you been?"

I saw my father but I only smiled, but before I could answer I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She was with me, Mr. Weasley." Harry looked happy as can be no." Just making last minute arrangements for best man?" And with a wink headed inside, smiling at the confused look I gave him.

Best Man?

Oh well I needed one anyways.

.....

.....

OH MY GOD WAIT!! Ron **IS** my best man!!

Well.. umm... screw it I can have best **men** right? RIGHT?!? Whatever Hermione won't be mad right? RIGHT?!? I hope she won't be mad.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking down the aisle I realize is the most nerve wreaking thing I will ever experience in life.

The doubt that suddenly swamps your mind as you draw closer to the alter. The fear of your future, and what it holds, and how it suddenly changes from this one decision you are about to make. What if things go wrong? What if you realize after two days you didn't want **this **? This life forever walking up to the same person everysingle night. And everywhere you go, they **will** be there.

But then that all goes away once I see her in front of me.

The geniue smile she gives me, even though she is having the same doubts as me. But she knows all that doesn't matter. Cause she has seen me in my worst, my off days, my angry stages, and she knows exactly what she is getting herself into.

And she wants it all just like I do.

I know Hermione is bossy, I know she will always at times get lost in a book, and I know that she is a know i all. But I will never meet anyone else that can make reading a book so damn sexy, or who can find a way to get me to do anything with just a smile, or who can make my worst day go to my best just by sayng those three words, I love you.

People say that marrage is the scariest experience in your life, and they are completely right, I've wanted to pull my hair out five times today, and take off running. But what makes a marriage isn't the place, yhour friends or family that are there. But its the person thats waiting for you at the end of the alter. Its Hermione tha ma kes this day so precious. And knowing that she will always make every moment in my life just as precious by just being there.

"You amy now recite your vows to each other."

She seems so nervous as she gets her vows from Ron, its kinda adorable actually. Then she gives me this stare right before she starts, and it simply says 'I can't live without you'.

"Gin you are the most complicated person in the world."

Great way to start off.

" I can do what every person does, and go on and on about how you are flawless, and how your always going to be an angel to me, but if I did that I wouldn't be me. We fight, your a

total Quittidich maniac, and I can't stand the sport. You have a temper out of this world and you know just what to say to make me want to hex you. Your not flawless and we're not

everyone's idea of the perfect couple, but that doesn't matter. I love that you have this passion for Quiddtich, your the only person that I will ever watch six games in a row for, cause

I know I will love seeing that brillent smile on your face when you play. I love you get mad, don't ask me why, but you look just so cute when you wrinkle your nose in anger, and your

glare is just plain adorable to me. I love all your flaws, and I love all the things that make make you perfect. Your sweet, you lsten to all the dreadfully boring things I say about books,

and you always know how to make me smile. I love you for **who** you are, and thats why I'm standing here today.. cause I want to have you for the rest of my life, as my wife."

Oh my god I'm crying, she is so romantic. I love this woman. I LOVE THIS WOMAN!!

I had to pull her close, and whisper, " I love you so much."

"I know Ginny I love you too."

"Your so getting it after this."

"As much as I want that right now love, we should get through the wedding first."

"Okay fine."

With a quick kiss I pulled away.

"Now if you would recite your vows Ms. Weasley."

"Of course"

Okay their in my right pants pocket......

I DON'T HAVE PANTS ON !!!!

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH..

Tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see Harry smiling at my distress.

" I think you forgot this."

MY VOWS!!! Harry is getting a bunch of chocolate frogs for christmas this year!

"Hermione I love you. When I say that I don't say it to make you smile or to get in your pants. I say it to let you know your never alone. I'll never leave you alone, no matter what. I

just can't live without you, and when your gone I hate it. I truely do, I miss your smile, your touch, and just you in general. The on;y thing that keeps me at bay are our memories

together, I replay everymoment. Every whispered word of love to every sweet kiss we share. I dream about you everynight, and I dream of every morning with you. I know I'll always

love you, and I will grow happier knowing when I open my eyes your there each day. Your so damn beautiful, and I know I'm the evny of every person, because I'm the one you want. I

still can't believe sometimes you chose me, but I won't complain, I'll just make sure you never regret your choice. The words you say to me are so beautiful, and everything you do is so

damn cute. And I know that throughout all our time together people thought I was just a lovesick idiot for you, but I don't care, these words I say to you **are** true. And they will forever

stay that way.. cause I love you always, your the onl one that will ever be in my heart."

Aww she is speechless, and oh my god is Harry.. crying ?

Oh god every guy and girl in the place is crying now, I totally rock for that.

Then we smile at each other, with a look that only shines with love.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And what a kiss it was, now if only everyone else wasn't there.

"I now prononce you wives."

- End Flashback -

Ahh I will never forget that. Its been so long since that day, and still my loves only grows for that woman.

Will lets see what else happened.

Harry and Fate hooked up, big surprise there. They have been dating for like two months now.

They make such a cute couple, and Harry is really happy now.

Ron and Luna are married with KIDS now!! Woah big shocker.

Next oh yes, me and Hermione have one of our own. Hermione that genius found a way that we could have a baby.

Guess who got pregnant ? Yeah me.

My mother, I haven't seen her cry so many tears of joy since the wedding.

So yeah I'm pretty happy, okay screw that I'm extremely happy!

"Gin what are you doing, we got to go tell my parents the news."

"Just replaying everything love."

"Like what?"

Oh just about very beautiful moment I've had in my life with you.

"Nothing, lets go."

THE END...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yeah the story is OVER. But I might make a sequal of their life as parents or a prequal to how their love blossemed in Hogwarts. I don't know which to do, please reveiw!!! , and tell me which one you think I should do. Oh and thatnk you Morgan Whitefang for the reviews again I really appreciate them!!!


End file.
